1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring time management system including a server and an information terminal device connected to each other through a network, a data transmitter-receiver detachably connected with the information terminal device by a predetermined interface, and a data measuring instrument connected to the data transmitter-receiver by a predetermined wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a system for performing health care by connecting a body composition monitor or the like to a personal computer (PC). In such a system, measurement time is managed by adding measured time (time) to measured data. In a conventional system, a clock function is provided for every data measuring instrument for the acquisition of measured time. For example, a clock function is prepared in an electronic sphygmomanometer to record a measured date and time (see “electronic sphygmomanometer”, Jan. 30, 2003, <URL:http://www.citizen.co.jp/release/03/030130ud.htm>) or in a pedometer to record a measured date and time (see “pedometer” <URL:http://www.crecer.jp/seihin/HOSUU.htm>).
As mentioned above, in the conventional health care system, in order to obtain measured time used for the management of measurement time, the clock function is provided for every data measuring instrument. Accordingly, in order to set up the time unified between data measuring instruments, there has been a problem of requiring too much time. In particular, there has been a problem that when the clock function of a specific data measuring instrument was damaged, it requires too much time to set the unified time again, and thereby the data measuring instrument has not been able to be used for a long time. When a certain data measuring instrument was managed with a plurality of PCs, there has been a problem that it is necessary to adjust the difference of time between PCs. Furthermore, when a data measuring instrument was used in the state with time zone difference, there has been a problem that it is necessary to adjust the difference of time due to the time zone difference.